Odahviing's Story
by Reenava
Summary: Odahviing is a crossdresser dragon who attends Skyrim high skewl. He has to face many challenges like alduin bean racist to him becos he dusent like crossdressers, and ppl bein jelus of his outfits. This is a fun sotry abowt my favrit skyrim high character :)
1. Odahviing ahrk Dovahkiin

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Skyrim nor do I own Volkswagen

* * *

Hi everyone! I decided to write a skyrim hi skewl satory from my favrit characta, odahviig's, point of vue.

* * *

Alduin was smokin alcohol, I cud smell it wif my rly strong dragen scenses. It mayd me rly sad becos he used to b my best frend wen we were hatchling bby dragens, but then he turned into a bash up prsn. He let me b in him gang evan tho I cud tell he thort I was a losar, I cud smell his thoughts. I new that he must nevar find out what I am secratly….

A crossdresser!

I luvved fashion outfits but I knew alduin wud mayk fun of me. My favrit shop is radient renmaint in Solitude but the eleves there rly hate me becos im a dragen and knock off all the things, they called me fat : (

Flashbuck:

_I squueesed thru the doors of raidnett raimint, I saw the window displays thye were so fabulous. I saw 2 elves at the counter, they were luukin at me rly angerly even tho I hadent dun anything yet. Im used to ppl bean anger wif me though, becus im a dragen and thety don't like dragens in skyrim becos we burn down villages sumtimes even tho im nice and don't burn fings on purples. Omg I accidentally made the door frame fall off, oops the elves glared at me wif eyes that pierced like wen u accidentally stab urself wif a stapler. I warked into to the sorte to buy a dress, it was rly prity and vintage it had flowers on it. Oops I knoced over everyfing and smashed a window wif my tail.  
"__omg GET OUT u stUPIT DRAGOIN" showted at me one of the elves.  
I opened my mowth to apopalgise except I hat the hiccups from drinkin some lemonade I bort at the winkin skeever and sum fiar came out and burnt the prity dress.  
"__OH EM GEE U STUPIT DRAGIN NO1 LIKES U STOP BURNIN STUFF N GET OUT!'  
Omg I left, I was so upset, I wented to the winkingg skeeevr and cried. The ownar, Corpulus asked whats wrong, n I told him the story.  
"__the elves are pritty meen but they sure do sell fabulous clothes!' said corpseulus._

"omg odahviig wut r u doin, look a prsn is comin down the street we have to bash them up!" I luuked down the street n saw a gurl wif red hare n blue eyes and fabulous clothes, I was so jelus.  
"lets not bashup, it will be a bad first impress," I warninged Alduin.  
"Odervvig you such a loser," insulted me Alduon. Omg he was so meen 2 me.  
Wenn the girl had wlaked away, I decided to confront aldewin once and fur all. "ok aldion I am sick of u bean meen, we were like besties then you started bein a bashup and smoking alcohol and its makin me reel sad, ur always bullyin ppl at skewl and im sick of it."  
The othar hang members look surpsied, no1 had sed anyfin meen to alduin be4.  
"lol that's cus ur a loser," meanied Alduin.  
The offar gang members laughe at me, I was so mad. I grabbed a hairdryer wif fire comin out and burnt them all and they died (not rly) and I ran away to skewl.

That day aftar skool I flew to solitude super fast cos im a dragon so I can fly rly fast, and wented to the wanking skeever for advice from coprulus.  
"U shud admit that ur a crossdresser cos ur strong enough to put up wif aldawin bullyin u and its his problem if he carnt accept u for who you are"  
But I dident want aldin to know yet, I decided to tell some1 else so I cud mayk a plot against alduin.

The next day I waited outside the jim for Hildreannaleena, the totes dragonborn cos I knew she was prophecy foretell to beet alduin in a fite.  
"hi" I sed frienderly.  
She told me to go away cos I was a membrane of alduin gangplank, but I admitted to crossdresser. Uh NO aduin was standin rght behind me, bein racist to crossdressers! omg he made evryone naked becos I quit him gang.

One wek later

I wos so glad that I quit his gang. Omg I was wearin fashen outfits everywhere, they were the best and Hildreannaleena was my new best friend. Everyone was reely jellus becos my fashen owtfits were the best. Uh oh a gurl called Alleterialerianavaleria walked up to me. The look in her blonde eyes cud only meen trubbel. Her poity high elf ears sed  
"How dare u outfashionable me! I put a curse on u so you can never wear a prity clothes again!" she cast a spell, elfs are rly good at magical. Oh no my fabulous sparkly dress had turned ugely and looked like a dog poo. I cried, and then Ms. Hlaalu the alchemy teacher stole my teers cos they were valuable dragon tears, which made me rly fury. I cudent believe how ugly I looked in this dress so I tore it off  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NAKE!" screamed a gurl, but its ok for a dragon to be nuded.  
"I AM A DRAGEN ITS OK" I sedded.  
"Oh lol"

I hat to find a way to brake the curse! Suddenly alduin came runnin in and said he wanted to tork in private, I was suspectious of him but I agreed  
"Odahviig I am secretly jellus of you for bein good fashen, I wanted to be a model always but my dad wudent let me incase I got pregnant from the cameras. Anyway I was so jelly that I wented to the model place to get picters of my designer volkswaggen jackes, and NOW IM PREGGGERNET!

* * *

Omg thanks for reed, and especially thanks to Maximsk for the idea abowt radient rainment bein Alduins favrit store  
sorry about this story seemed rly srs and deep compared to usually skyrim high i fink, the next chapter will be more happier


	2. Alduin Kiiraal

"Well its not my fawlt that ur preggenereertant, ur dad worned u not to do them photoshop." Alduin's dad was Akatosh, he was the leader of the Nine Divinse, they were like gods and wer rly rich and had lots of money, which is why aldawin thort he was bettar than evry1 els. All the gurls fink aldawin is RLY HOT and wnt to date him until they find owt about his personality, he has very high speechcraft skill so he finds it easy to mantipulate ppl.

"Photoshop!? Oh em gee, Odourvirgin, ur SOOOOOOOOOO DUM! It was photoSHOOTS not shop, its not like im buyn photos of myself when I alriddy have hot selfies on my phone, he showed me a selfe where he was at the dragen gim and flexing his dragon abs, he hbad posted it on instergran and got 1000 likes, he wos rly poplar despite bein a stupit bitch. "Altho im pritty sure most ppl wud pay like a billion septims for a photo of me. Omg, wait!" Alduin suddenlied.

"What?!" I exclamation marked.

"Photoshop! If I photoshop my stomech out of the photoz I wont be preggernat no more!" I tried to tell him that's not how it twerks, that he'll only not look pregenrnt in that foto, but he wudent lissen to me becos hes a snob. He wentd into the bathroom, dragins had a special one because we're too big to fit in the humen bathrooms. He wented over to the mirror and took off his shirt, he tried to admire his abs but he cudent see them becos they were pregnenrt. He took out his phone and took a nude, it wos rly gross I vomited dragonshouts.

Alduin runned to the libray, which he had never bin in b4 becos hes not a nerd, he finks his RLY COOL AND POPLAR BUT HE'S JUST MEEN. He hat to ask the librarian where to a computer. "Shuudent u b in calss u stupit wagger?"

"no im pregnenrt"

"maybe u shud be in sesx ed so u know not to get preggers next time."

"nooo u don't understand, I got pregnant from a camera!"

The library looked really confusion for a second, then pointed to the computers. There was a totally high elf called Elenwen, she was reedin articles on elven supremaicy, becos she was recist.

Alduin went on photoshop and was photoshopping his pregnernacy away, and Elenwen saw.

"wtf are you doin?" she asked in her haughty elf voice, lookin away from her arteries abowt elven supremesy.

"photoshopping my pregnancy so im not pregenernt anymoar."

"umm aldawin, I hate to be the bear of bad news, but ur a guy."

"So?"

"U probably just ate too much and its makin ur stomach bloted."

"R U CALLIN ME FFAT!1" uh oh aldawin was angrery, he dragon shouted Elenwen across the room. Oh no we got kicked out of the library, and alduin hadn't photoshooped yet, and I wanrted to look up how to get rid of the ugely dresses curse.

Alduin was so anger. He stomping off down the street. I tryed to sneaker away, but my stealth skill is low and alduin shouted at me and called me a stupit dum crossdresser. I wanted to cry but I didnet want Ms. Hlaalu the dark elf alchemy teacher steelin my tears again, so I be'd strong. Oh no we saw Akatosh, Aldywon's fathr walking down the street. Hee was a big drageb made of fire.

"ALDUIN I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAG! ARE YOU A DOG OR SUMTHIN?'

"No im reely sry dad." Zldui burst into tears, I had never seen him emotion before. "IM PREGGGERNENRETETANT!"

Sudden Ms. Hlaalu appeared and stole the dragon teers. Alduin tried to dragon shout at her but he was sobs.

"lol no you aren't, you just stole this cake." Akatosh held up a tin, it was empty except for one crumb. "It made you stomach fat."

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lol" aldwin looked relief.

"Well I need a new cake," Akatoss look angery.

"Omg aketsh, I will make a new one! I will put a spell on it so if alduion eats it he dies! I sayed."

"Wow odahbird, I didn't know you were a bakist!"

"I am plannin to be a chef when I grow up." I felt proudly.

"Wow cool, ok can you make a sweetroll cake?" the quest got added to my journal.

"Omg akartoh," I had a question, I knew akaroths would know the ansere becos he is wise. "Do u know abowt a curse that makes you not able to wear fabulous dresses anymore? Only ugely ones?"

"Omg I do! It's called the defabulousation curse, and the cure is briar hearts, you find them from forsworm briar hearts."

"omg thanks akaposh!" I happy skipped away, singing. Now I just hat to find brian hearts, whoever he was.


	3. Haadvohiik Hil

"I must finding Brian hearts!" I annownced, lookin up his name on my internet computer. The first result that came up was a celebrity, he lived in Anvel in siripdil, so I flew there. I found a big house on the waterfront that was wearing sunglasses, this must be his. I knocked on the door. A bodyguard answered.

"I must see brian hearts. He is the only one who can mayke my defabulous curse distappar.

"Are you a fangurk?"

"Nope, I nevar hird of him untle I looked him up on the internep, my friend akatosh sed that he can cure my curse!"

"u r rly friends with akatosh? Hes like the leder of the eight divines."

"Umm the nein."

"Excuse me, I am the imperial legion and I say there are 8! I don't want to offence the thalmor." The thalmor were the ppl like elenwen, they thort elves were supreer.

"Fine lets make a compermise, there are 8.5 diveins."

"k"

"I haf to baek a cake for akaslop actually." I showed him the quest in my jurnel.

"wow, you rly are bffls! Ok you can go and see Bribe hearts."

I went in and saw a guy sitting at the table doin nothing at all. He was a red gourd. "Hi, are u bren harts."?

"ya lol. Im a movie star.'

"omg don't get camera prgegenrt like alduin did!"

"wut?

"I heard you can cure the defabulous curse?"

"Wut lol?"

"omg com on, ur the nly przn who can! Akatoh sed so."

"ohhhhhhhhh that curse. ya, that's Brirar hearts, not briran harts. You can get them off forsworn briar hearts near markarth."

Wait do I have to kill them? "I asked, I was worried"

"yeah."

"omg if I was murderer then I would dark brotherhood! I refusal!" I ran away out the window, it wos a big window so I escapinged, and flew over the buutiful sea. I was so sad. I fast travelled back to whiterun, where my house is. I lived by myself because I used to be dead, like all the dragins. Aldion had raised me from the death, but he hadent raised my family so I had to live by myself.

I liked my house. It was pink inside, it had dummies with fabulous dresses. I knew that if I put on one of the dresses, it would turn ugely, so I dident look at it. I didn't have an oven becos I could just cook stuff with my dragon breath. I sat at the table, the chair was really bgi because I was a dragon. Across was another chair, even though no1 ever visited my house. One day I wanted to get married. I wore an anumlet of mara once, but Alduin teased me so I took it off. I wanted to mariy a buutiful dragon called Zsiyruuzxstraaszx once, but she got killed by whiterun guards. I made myself a salad to eet for lunch. Ppl think that dragens only eet finks like jewelry and meet, but I also liked healthy food too. It made me feel like purity salad like a unicorn, once I had a friend who was a unicorn, he was a crossdresser like me, but he moved to Harcane grove. After I finissehd the salad I baked a sweetroll cake, it was perfect. I wented to akatosh's house, you had to go to Skuldafn to get to it becos it's in sovngard. In sovngard they have cool music, and I was dancin when I saw alduin.

Alduin was about to bully me butt Akatosh came out of the house, it was an 40 storeys high mansen.

"omg the cake, thanks. Did you get any briar harts yet?"

"no, I don't want to murder the brier hureats to get them."

"oh, maybe use this dragonshout for assistents, it will summon a dragon. I lookd at it, it was a word.

"omg akatosh, that's my name! I canrt summon myself!"

"oh deer lol, that was meant to be for the dragonburn!"

"ohh yu meen hildarinnaleena? Shes my frend, ill give it to her." I was gonna out the piece of paper in my pocket, but I wos nake so I stickytaped it to my nose.

"Sunndely Akatosh flew away, so I dident know what to do." Then suddenly I had an idea!

I flew back to Mundus and went to Hildreannaleena's house. Her mum was there, she was ironing the armour. "oh my talos, a dragon!" she exclamation marked.

"its ok, im a friendly dragon. Where is hildre-totes-annaleena?"

"In her bedroom, taking selfies becos she is so beautiful."

I cudent fit down the corridor, so I shouted loudly "Hild-re-an!" Hildreannaleena's name was 6 syllables long, so it needed 2 dragonshouts, but it was ok becos hidreannalena was special and cool. "na-leen-a!"

Hildreannaleena appeared, she had her phone. "Odah-totes-viing!" she smiled becos I was her fiend. "Let's take a selfie! Wate, take that fing off ur nose first lol."

"oh this is a drgan showt to summon me. I ned 2 ask you a faver."

"ya lol?"

"I need briar hearts to make me able to be fabulus again, but I don't want to haf 2 kill ppl to get the harts. Mabye can you halp?"

"oh I think they sell those at Arcadia's coldron."

"omg thanks, ur my besstie hildreannaleena, I gave her a hug wif my wings becos she was my bestie"

I wented into arcadia's cauldron and bort the brirar hirts! I ate them, and sperkelss came out! omg I was so fabulous, I danced all around Whiterun. Jarl Balgruf the cheesegrater came up to me.

"excuse me, youre knockin everythink ovar!" he was anger.

"sry. I can't help it, my tail knocks everything over!"

Jarl balfriff looked anger. "well be careful!"

I was anger, and abowt to tell balfgruf well whyy don't you try bein a dragon?! When suddenly a person came up to me, he had run out of the companions hall.

"Help! I'm a weredragon, my werewolf transmformation went wrong!" suddenly he turned into a danger dragon and started burnin evrythin!


	4. Mungrohiik Dovah

OH MY TOTALLY AKATOSH! This wos rly bad 4 lots of raisins. One wos that it gayv dragens a bad name. PPl dident rly like dragins that much for some reason, mabye becos we tried to take over the whirled and enslave all the hunams, but its probably becos they are jellus of our supreer fashen sense. The dragon was set the dragonsreach on fire, it was jarl balgruuf the gretae house, he was the most poplar kid in whitetun and he was skewl capten! Oh no all the dragens cud be expelled for this, or all the companyens. The companyens were secretly werewolves, I knew becos wen I wos in aldawins gang I spyed on them. I know spyin is rly bad but I was being peer presered. I wos so glad that I quit aldawin gang.

Uh oh the weredragon was coming towards me, it was going to kill me. It breathied fire, I was scare. But I was a dragon, I was strogn. I took a deep breath…

YOLO TOR SHUL it wos the fire shout, I shoted the dragen it cried. Oh no I felt bad, I took another deep breath and yelled 'BE A HUMEN!' omg the weredragon turned back into a humen, but it was a naked. Ewww I vomited, I vomited draognshouts. There was a fus ro dah on the grund.

"clean that up!" angried a guard, I recognised him. His name was Kyler. Oh no he stood on a yol toor shul vomit dragonshout, the fire one and he got burnt to ashes. Oh no a priestess caem out, she gave him a banderag. He got up and put the banderag on his broekn leg. The preepstess went back in, oh no the chapel of whatever it is in whiterun got burnt down, it also had a broken leg. I looked at the weredragon. He was a nord, and he wos wearin underpants now thank akaposh.

"What hapned?" I arksed, I was worry.

"Well as the companyens were doing my secret werewaffle transformtation, a dragen burst in!"

"what did he look like?"

"he was wearing a hoodie so I cudent see. It looked expansive tough.

Omg I only knew one dragon who wore expensive hoodies. "that was deffs aldawin. Did he bite u?"

"yes just after I drank the blood and I became a WEREDRAGON and I cudent stop burnying thigns1"

"omg im so sorry. But at least you can become a dragon controk ur actionmans next time."

"OMG ACTION MAN WAS MY FAVRIT WEN I WOS A KID!"

"shhh they don't have superheoies in skyrim

"oh : (" the weredragon nord was so upset that he ran away, he was tears. He had brown hair which is the colour of clouds in the sky.

Suddenly I heard the sound of my favrit song, I was dancing to it, it was ragnar the red

_Omg there wuns was a hero cold ragnar the read_

_He came writing the whiteurn from old roarikstep_

_He swag yolo and drink all our mead_

_Then matilda killed him lol_

Omg mikael the bard was singing. I dident like Mikael because he kept sending me text messages abowt music and his electric nokia guitar. I dident like guitats I was a dragen and cudent play one.

"omg odahviing your dress looks so nice." Said mikael

"that's not part of the song"

"omg im gonna make a song abowt u beos I love you so much."

"oh em gee," omg my totes bestie, Hildreannaleena came in. "That is like, totes creepy,"

Hildreannaleena grabbed the mictophone suddanly. She started singing, her voyuce was buutiful becos she is the uniiq dragonburp.

"_our hero our hbero clames a warriers hart_

_I tell u, I tell u, the dragonborn coms_

_With a voice weeldin POWAR puff gurls_

_Of the ancient nerd art_

_Beliebe, beliebe, the dragonborn ocomes_

_Its an end to the eval of all skyrims flowers_

_Beweare bewerwolf the dragon-_

"OH EM GEE HILDREANNALEENA THAT REMINDS ME ! I SAW A WEREWOLF TODAY BUT HE WAS A WEWREDRAGON

"oh em gee, are you Sirius that's RERALLY scary!" Hildreannaleena looked scared

"excuse me I don't mean to be r00d," said Hulda, the barmade. "But ur tail is blocking the door."

Omnd I didn't fit here, I was heartbroke, I was sick of being such a big dragon. I ran out of the banana mare and flew to my house and cried. Hildreannaleena came in.

"omg maybe you should go ona diet so you can fit places."

"OH EM EN DEE! (omnd, oh my nein deins) HILDREANNALEENA I THOWRT U WER MY FREDN! UR CALLIN ME FATT" I burst into tears and ran into my room, I was cryin.

"WATE NO ODAHEGAN I DIDENT MEEN IT IM SRY

But I wos too hearbroekn to resply, so I just cried

Ms. Hlaalu the alchemy teacher appeared to steal my tears. Idk how she got in here but I diddent care I wos too upset

"ok if you steal my tears ms hlaalu I will fus ro dah you off hugh hrothgar." I wos anger suddenlhy

"excuse me do u want a detention? Btw ur tears are valuable."

"if you tell aldawin his jacket is ugely he will cry." I sed.

"omg rly thanks! A+ in alchemy for u"

"PLZ ODAGVING IM SRY!"

* * *

Omg oh no, will hildlreannaleena an odagving still be frends? This is very dramatic!


	5. Odahviing Siiv Vahzah Lokaal

It wos Monday and I was sittin in my calsss. Every1 was talking abowt the prom. Omg I cudent wait until porm, I hoped I wud be prom kween. Everydragon was planning their outfits. Omg I cudent wate, I was cowntin the days on my callandar, it was onli 2 moar days!

I arrived at prom wearin a silver dress with lots of sequins for sparkly. Everydragon turned arownd to stare at how buutiful was my dress, some even fainted. I walked up to the drinks stand to have some Fus ro apple juice. Lots of dragons came up to me to compliment my dress, they sed they hoped I was prom queen. I said thanks except I said kogaan becos that's dovahzul  
A dragon gurl came up to me, her name was Vensedren. It meant fashen in dovahzul. "Hi, she sed," wanna be besties?"  
Omnd she wo the most buutifulest drgane ever. Her eyes were yellaw and her scales wer balck, like aldawins except she wos nicer.  
"Yes," I sed.  
"Yay I have no friends," she explaned.  
"Omg why is that?"  
"Becos my fhasion uis bad," I looked at her dress, it wos pritty bad but no offence to her. It had pictures of sabre cats on it.  
"Sabre cats are my faverite animal, she explained, I have 67 sabre cats."  
Oh deer she wos a crazy cat dragon.  
"Don't worry," I assured her "I am the mastur of fashion, I can help you find the most fashionable outfits to wear so you will be prom queen next year."  
"Wow thanx, whats ur name btw?"  
"Odahviing," I sed becos that was what my name was.  
I turned arownd and saw… ALDUIN!  
"ALDUIN I SHOWTED, YOU CANT CRASSH THIS PROM THIS ISENT EVEN UR SCHOOL!"  
Alduin just laughed evilly "muahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahaahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahaa!"

Oh no he had kidnapped Vensedren! I had to rescue her! Omg firlst of all I had to use my detective skills.  
"have you seen vensednre? I arksed everyone.  
"lol that loser?" asked Malbriibrii, the most populqrist dragongurl in skewl.  
I was anger that she cold my new bestie a loser so I asked a teahcer. "No," he sed.

Ok it was time for plan b, which was to set a quest marker. Omg the quest marker pointed to skuldafn. Well I really dident wont to leave the prom incase I didn't becum prom queen, then I reelised I caered more about my new frind than I cared about bein prom queeun, sometimes you just haf to make sacrifaces. I flew out of the window which was big enough for dagons and fast travelled to Skuldaffodil. I flew threw the portal to Sovngurd. Dramatic music started playing.,,,

Dovahkiiiin doavhkiiiin naal ok zin los vahriiiiiiiiiiiin wahhh dien vokuuul mahfaereekkkk ahst vaaaaaaal it was like the skyrim theme song except slowlier.

I danced through Sovngudn listenin to the music, it very musical. I sang along in my voice, I wos the most buutiful singer. I danced all the way to Alduin's house.  
"Hi," said his mum St. Alessia.  
"Hi has Alduin kidnapped a dragen and is keeping her here by any chance?"  
"Umm I'll check one minute."  
I wited outside but Alessia dident com out. I was worry, and I was missin the prom that id bin lookin forward tp.  
"no sorry Alduin wented to his frend Murmilnir's house."

I wented to Murmilnir's house. It was reely ugelly and looked like all the other houses arownd it. I knocked on the door. Murmilnir answered.  
"omg I know you diknapped my best friend"  
"hilderannaleena? No."  
"No my new bet friend Vensedren!"  
"oh the ugly fashion one, yeah we kidnapped her and took her to Radient Rainment so she could get some better clothes LOL."  
"omg Murmilnir," (he is in alduins gang whih I used to be a part of) "it's not nice to kidnap people even if their fashion is bad!"  
"yeh but im a badass." He wore his Monster Energy drink cap backwards to show that he wos a badasss and was not to be messed with. But I fus ro dahed him anyway and fast travelled to solitude.

I sure hope the elves wernt meen to Vensedren, I know that the elves can be rly meen to dragoens. I saw the shop had bin burnt down! Uh oh, I cud see the 2 elf sisters lookin ANGER. I saw Vensedren, she had a look on her face that was like oops like Britney spers song. Oh no I had to rescue her, I also rescued a pretty dress. Vensedren put this on "I said to her" she put on the dress, it looked nice on her instead of ugelly fashion.

We fast travelled back to the prom. Everyone couldn't belev how good we looke. The paparazzi came to take photots.  
"Ugh the pizzapari are here, get rid of them," sa8d Vensedren.  
We burnt the paperplane alive and they died. I know its meen to murder ppl but they wer annpyn, and its bad manners to take selfies of ppl if they don't want u to.

It was time for the prom queen to be announced. The printapel stood in front of the school to read who was prom queen  
"The prom queen this year is…." He paused for dramatically "Vensedren!"

I was so prowd of Vensedren that my eyes filld with tears. Falanu Hlaalu dident come to get the tears becos I dident go to skyrim high anymore. I wished I wos prom queen but she deserved it more than I did because she was suddenly fashionable. I am a nice dragon and not jellus or anything when ppl get things that I want.

"But this year we have 2 prom queens!"  
Everydragon gasped, that had nenevr hapepend before.  
"The other is….." he paused for dramtic again. "Odahviing!"

OMG I WAS PROM QUEEN! I WAS SO HAPPEU!1 I danced with happy to over to the stage and took my prom quen crown, it was so pritty it had jewels on it. Vensderdn looked so fashion in her nice dres and sparkley crown.

"Vensedren will you marry me?" I asked  
"yes!" she said.

Oh no suddenly Alduin appear.  
"ODAHVIING YOU BURNT DOWN RADIENT RAINMENT!"  
"No I dident."  
"who did then?"  
"Vensedren."

Alduin looked anger and then HE KILLED VENSEDREN!

I was so sad that vensdren had die, and it wos all my fawlt too becos I told Aldiun that she dunnit. I cried so much that Falanu Hlaalu appeared. Omg I cucdent beliv this, everytime that something goes right for me aldiuon comes and ruins it!1This was too much, it was time for revenge


	6. Nahkriin

"Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, skyrim, or Katniss Everdeen.  
"Oh my NEIN DEVEINS~! I cudent vbeliv dis. Everytimtam somethink goes rite, it wos ruined by aldenm, alduin wos so meen. I wos sock of this treatment. Well now dragons and ppl wud start takin me SIRIUSLY, and not lupinly lol get it. I went to the blacksmith, Adrannie at the forge, I arksed her to mayk me dredric dragon amrour.  
"'lol no, she sed, I don't have enufff ebony ore'

"'iosent ebony a wuud?'

"'not in slkyrim lol'

"I tuernd arownd, I wos despair. But then I saw my saver, IT WOSA HILDREANNALEENA!

"'I am a master balcksmither, even though its s ecret, but I am so smart I can do anything, even make enough draedric azrmour for a dragon.'

"Hildreannaleena got to work. In 2 seocnds (shes rly smart) she had made a fabulous dress made of daedric. I put it on. I looked rly badass but also fantabylus. I swirled arownd like karniss Everdeen from the hungar gams when she has a dress mayd from fire. I wud like a dress mdae from fire, but now I have an even better one. I looked evilly with my evil horns. It wos tiem. TIEM FOR REVANGE. I SPRED MY WEINGS AND TOOK off. OH NO THE AMOUR was too heavy I cudent fly.

"'don't worry odourwing, I can enchant it to weigh nothing!' hildreannaleena magically enchanted it, now It glowed pretty colours and was realy light like gold, which neighs nothing in skyrem. Now it was actually time for revenge… wait no it was time for favouriter sop oprah, keeping up with the kardahsians. I went home to warch it.

"Ok when it was done I went to Skuldafn,. Where the portal to sovenguad os. I slew there and went through the portal, that was where Alduen lived. I went to his house and saw his mum Saint. Alessia. She was the first satan for the humans becos she freed them from the elevens who were oppression them.

"'hi Odahviing, you look scary'

"I used to always go to Alduin's horse because when we were young we were inseptimable besties. We used to always go to each others houses to drink lemonade, actually no we dident becos I didn't havea house, I lived at the Dragon orphanage in Riften. Then an assassy called Etsio Auditorium. I dident think abowt my dragon whelphood becos it's sad. Instead I thinked.

"'Hi Alduin's mum, I have come to bring alduin some lemonade.' I lied.

"'wow that's nice of you, ill just go get him, ashe seadi'

"Alduin came out lookin anrgey.

"'wwop y look stupit' he insluted.

"'I brort u some beer'

'mum sed it wos lemoandae'

'yeah well I hat tp lie to mum.'

'wow let me drin kit, I bety it tastes like corsdressers.'

"He drank the beer. OHN OM, it wosent rly beer, it wops POISEDON!

"HE DIOED.

"'YOU KILTL MY SUN!' showted Alessia, she wps AMGHER. One does not simply kill my sun and not get in big trubbs, im callin the police.

Uh oh the dragon [olcie were here, to arrst m,e.

"Are you Odahviing the Crossdresser?"

'my last name is not corssdresser, thats just wot I am.'

'wow dont be a smartfusrodass, did you kill Alduin?'

'only becos he KILLT MY WIFE'

'how old r u?'

'17'

'wtf ur too young to get marry, anyway its illegal to kill ppl.'

'yeah but he KILLT VENSEDREN I NEED REVENGE' I got so anger that i flew away. Oh no the police were chase me, it wos like Grand theft auto. I stole an aeroplane and flew away becos it was grand theft auto, and the police chased me. it was very dramatic and intense, then some1 used dragonrend shout and i fell out of the sky and die!

I was very anger so I got up and turned arownd to see who had done the dragonrend shout. It was Ulfric Stormcloak, he wos a dragonbgorn like Hildreannaleena but mean, he dumped her best friend Rikke and maked her cry.

'ULFRIC WHY DID U DRAGOMNREND ME;

'sorry accoident, I thoguht you were Aldoin. I;m really mad at him, he stole my motorbike.'

'well hes dead now, I killt him.'

'omg good job/

Then I saw a dragen flyin through the sky, it was Alduin!

'omg alduoin how are you alive OI asked?

'I HAVE ELDER SCROLLS TO BRING ME BACK TO LIFE! MUAHAHAHA he laughed eveilly'

It was time for an inetnse fight. I took a deep bretah and shouted YOLO TOOR SHOE which is the dragon shoet for fire. Alduin used his strong scales to reflect the fire, but I had another dragon shout, fus ro dah that made the fire rereflect and he wosent peppered for this shout, he fire in the face! he was very pain and extrememly roar in pain. Then he took a deep breath with dragon lungs and shouted the most powerful shout STUPID IDIOT! I suddenlied and fell to the ground, it wass a dramatic dragon spiral down. The wurld was blurry and I cud see sirens, the police were coming. Then I heard voices. Oh my nein deveins, i wosent going to lose this fight. I gavered all my strong and shouted the most fabulous shout: CROSS-DRESS-ER! Alduin suddenly became fabulous, he was wearin the most buutiful pink sparkly dress i hat ever seen. It wos alsmost as beautiful as me or Vesndreden, my wife who Alduin killt. Alduin saw the dress and collapsed from fabulous, the ambiance had to come and take him away, then another ambelince came to take me away.

I woke up in the dragon hopsital. There were flowears from my best frend Hildreannaleena, and a dragen was waten. It was Murmilnir!

'mumrilnr what u want?'

'TO KILL U MYAGAGAGHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAAMAYAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAMUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!'


	7. Odahviing ahrk ok kiindahsul fahdon

Uh oh Murnilnir wos gonan KEEL mi! I wos in hoptital, and there were no docters neer me, uh oh I was stuck to one of those machines thye stick u to in hospital. I wos also week becos I got into a fite with alden and lost lots of blood. But I wudent die wiffout a fite! I took a deep breath and shouted:  
GO AWAY!

Murmilnir flew out of the window magicelly by my dragon shout. But as spoon as it wore off he was back! It was turn to shout  
BE NORMEL!

WUT!? I was sick of peple bean racist to crossdressers, they were just jellus becos im fabulous, and wear nice clothes unlike them. I resisted the meen dragein shout becos I wont let them get to me (:

All the nose from dragon shoutigng had attracted a doctor to the room, he arksed what is going on. He was a blue dragen and wos wearin a white lab coat in case he spilt sick dragons on hisself.

"Are you feelin better odafing?" arksed he.

"Yes but this mean dragon murmilnir keeps attacking me." I made sad face to show I was sad, even in hoptital I can't not get bash up.

Sudden the droctor dagon was reely mad. He turnt out to be MURMILNIR UNKEL. He angried at murilnir.

"im telling ur parents that you were bash up this dragon, ur gonna be grounded 4 life, theyre gonna cut off ur wings!" Wen a dragon gets grounded instead of just not being allowed out theyre not alowd to fly so they might chop off wings.

Murmilnir burst into tears and beg the dotocr not to tell on him, butt he got kicked out of the hopisal and fell out of the window. His mum appeared before he hit the ground and sed 'murmilnir ur grounded' and he cudent fluy becos grounded so hit the ground and died.

The next day I woke up, I saw Hildreananleena, my best humen friend had cum to visit me. She had brought me a fabulous dress to help me feel better, it was sparkles and pink! I was so excited that I felt all better and went home to watch eurobision, except it was Tamrielvision.  
Jet Black, an argonian who was my friend, was on Tamrielvision becos it was his brithdya, he was singing happy birthday to hisself. I had sented him a fabulous dress for his birthday, it was black with a pretty bow. He was wearing it, he looked so good in it! I sung along wif him then everyone voted on him and he won, yay!

The next day I flew to Jet Black;s house and gave him a cake, it sed happy birthday because that's what you write on birthday cakes.

"Thanks, he thanked."

"Congratulations on winning Tamirelvision, I sed nad he said thanks again."

Sudden our friend Vicktorriya appeared, she was a khajiit that left flowers wherever she wented. We all ate the cake

Then we got another cake in the mail but some fans ate it before we cud get it, we are all fames cos of tv shows, I am Skyrim's top model. Oh well lol

THEY ALL TURNED INTO ZOMBIES

The cake was from alduin he had poiseden it, all the fans were zombies, uh oh they were cumming towards us, we hat to stop them! They were scary and made funny noses. Some of them had no heads. I cried but Jet Black said itz ok and to be brave, so I be'd breve! I took a deep breath, I knew what zomvies weaklochnesses are! Fiar! Everywun prepared their fire spells and fire dragon shouts.

YOLO TOR SHUL! I wented and breathed fire allover the zombies, and there wos the sownd of all the fire spells and the zombies burned, they were ded, well even dedder than zombies alreddy are. But there were more zombies! My dragon shout wos still on cooldown and Aeroplane Black and Vicktorriya had run out of magicka! This was a very exclamation mark sityation. I knew what to do, like in the game plants vs zombies I could use Vikctorriya's flowers to beat them. I stole her flower and she arksed what but I hat no tiem to epxplain, I threw the flowers at the zombies! Oh no, instead of dying they just made fabulous flower necklesses and headbands with them. I was despair. What if I turned into a zombie dragein!?

SPEAK OF THE DEVILLE! Cruella deville cruella deville if she dusent scare u no eval thing will. A ZOMBIE DRAGON APPEREAD, IT WAS MURMILNIR COME BACK AS A ZOMBIE! The only solution was to a bomb. Jet Black turned into a fighter jet and threw nuclar missile s at all the small zombies and threy blew up like a microwave when u leave ur spoon in your noodles. As I walked aweay from the explode I put on cool sunglasses like 007 would. They were fashionable pink sunglasses shaped like stars but the other eye was shaped like a love heart.

Murmilnir was still alive (well zombie but u know what I meen) and he flew towards us. It was a dramatic fite, but I tooked a deep breath and shouted the most powerful dragon shout to defeat a zomboe. Even yolo toor shul cudent defeat such a powerful zombie. Instead I shouted

"FAB-U-LOUS!' And he became fabulous, but zombies can't be favulous so he died, the end. But he was still alive, just extra unfabulous. But Vicktorriya shot him wif a gun made of flowers and he died,

We hat won with teamwork! Yay we posed for a photo and were starrin an action movie about our bravery defeat, I was so happy!

* * *

Thank you to Hugsforpenguin and Maximsk for your charactras, and happy birthday to maximsk and Hugsforpenguina few weeks ago sorry I missed it but I added u in this chaptar so it is also deadicated to uoy!


	8. Odahviing ahrk ikin

Hello I am odahviing I am writing a diairy about me

_Deer Dairy_

_Today I wented to Riften. It smelt like fish so I went fishin I saw a fisheram. Hi sed the fisherman, but he looked anger 4 sum reesun._

_''__whats wrong? I arsked him, he sed he was anger cos I scare away all the fish by breath fire on them_

_'__well, fien ur just jellus of my outfits anyway I was annoy_

_'__its not my fawlt im paw and carnt afford them!'_

_'__sorry.'_

_Well I felt reel bad for the fish so I went to buy him an outfit, then I reelised I hadent brort any money! I felt embarrass, I had to earn munny._

I wos writin my diary, I hoped to becum a fame writer. It was good pracetice. I looked up and saw a guy called Byrnjolf. He wented to my old school, he was one of those annoying kids who steels figs from ppls lockers and stuff. I dident like him.

' I bet you nether worked a day in your lithe for that,' he said pointing at my fabulous pink dress.

'Excuse me, ur wrong. I am skyrim's top model and I am a hard worker at school, I got prom queen and most fabulous dragon award,' then I started crying because I remember my wife who alduin killed. I cried and wrote a diary entry

_Once I was married to the most beautiful dragen,Vensedren. We were married for like 2 secunds then alduin kilt her. I was rly upset I cryed dragon tearas and falanu hlaalu the alchemy teacher from skyrem high stole my teers cos dragen tars are rare, speak of the deval she is here steealin my tears right now!_

I wos so anger I said 'ms hlaalu if you sfeal my tears again I will call the police'

She looked panic, 'no don't tell them that I wos dating a zombie that is totally illegal!'

I wos confuse, I dident know she was dating a zombie that's kind of weird no offense to he rbut she is pretty weird.

'ok guys stop torquing I have an idea, you can steal a sapphire from that girl' I looked at the girl she was an argonen her name was Gets-things-stolen-off. Argonians usually have names-like-this that describe a thjing abnout them, such as Is-very-fashion or Lusty-argonian-maid, the heroine from byrnyolo's favrit book which he was reedin write now.

'I am not a stealist!'

'you need monnay to buy fashion outfits!'

I thinked. No, I am a good dragon and would not steal a thing, so I punchd Byrnjolf and stole his money (its ok to steal his money becos hes a shady individual)

I went to the fasion shop to buy an outfit for the fish, I bought a cute top with sequins on it and a skirt it was pretty, I gave it to the fisherman,.

He was impressed with the outfit becos it looked so good, all the fish came to see it and they got caught and we ate them, omg I was in love with a new person, the fisherman,

'hi I love you,' I said romanticelly.

'wtf, I don't even know you!' he ran away, oh no. I was heartbroken but I realised I dident need him, I knew who I needed. I flew to alduin no I didn't love him but he could raise Vensedren from the deed!

'hi alduin can you please do me a favour and raise vensden from the dead?"

'no

'damn ok'

I had to try someone else, I knew who! Hlanu flaalu is a necromancer.

I peeled an onion so I would cry and she appeared. 'Hi, can you please help me with some necromancy I will give you dragon tears.'

'I am not a necromancer!' she looked shocked and the insinueten.

'soery' I apoligsed, I had to find a necromancer.

I flew to Meridia but she hated necromancers, damn I cudent think. I knew where to go, to Castle Necromoghan! It was in daggerfall so the graphics would be really bad, but I had no choice.

I flew into the castel.

'gibt es einen Drache?' asked the necromancer he was speaking german because English hadn't been invented yet in 1995.

'yeah lol,' I sed. 'do you speak dovahzul'

'yeah I have a really high skill in dragon,' he said because it was daggerfall and that was a skill then, instead of normal skills like swords and stuff they had dragon langeg.

'cool can you help me, I will let you have dragon tears they are a rare ingredient!'

'sure I need them to make my new poten! In daggerfall you had to make your own potions'

Oh my nine devines, an elitist ugh! I pretended to care even though I didn't.

'I think people who are from morrowind are really noob, but not as noob as ppl who are from oblivion and ESPECELY PPL WHO R FRUM SKYRIM "

'ok if you don't shup up im not giving you any dragon tears!'

He shut up and I flew to skyrim, he was so impressed by the graphics that he decided to move to whiterun. But first we had to find where Vensedren was buried, she was buried in the graveyard.

He cast a chant "lorem ipsum dolor" and suddenly Vensdren was aleiv! I was so happy I runned to give her a hug.

'mmrgrglllrrrrr,' she was a zombie!

"How could you ? " I upsetted at the nercymancer.

'I tried my hadrest but her soul got absorbed by the dragonburp so she is really dumb!" the necramapper looked shocked.

I gapsed. HILDREANNALEENA HAD ABSOROPED HER SOUL!?

* * *

Hi guys I am not update this story in like 2 months :O I now have an update and another one is coming soon, I hope you enjoyd this chapte.r btw I like the game daggerfall I just don't like ppl who fink they bettar cos they plai a curtain elder scroll, I think wer all elder scrawls fans shud unite!


	9. Odahviing Grind Diist Dovahkiin

I am totally odahviing, I am fly to hildreannaleena's house. She absoroped Vensednrens soul! Therefour I am very upsot.

"Hildreannaleena!" I arrived at her hose, it is a big hous cos she is rich

"hi" saed hidlreanna, she was rocking out to the latest album by Selena Gomez.

"Hildreeannaleena, did you absorp Vensedren's soul?" I hat 2 fite back teers

"No, miraak did!"

"Hu?"

"The first dragrenburn! Hes a hipster."

"where can I find him?" I arksed

"You have to install the Dragonborn dlc!"

I installed the dlc and flew to Solstheim, where Miraak's house was. I had to make sure not to accidentally fly to the morrowind one with like werewolves and stuff, lol. Last time I went to morrowind I forgot my dress and every1 sed I was naked lol. Then I met the Nerevarine, the hero of Morrowind, totally Nereverinealembarin.

I flew there and got to miraak's house, it was weird. I saw mirraak, he wos rly ugely, no offence.

"Miraak, give back Vensedren's soul!"

"Sorry I spent it on a dragon shout, look it's called the dancing shout, it makes you do a cool hiphop dance." He started doing cool moves, but I didn't care. I was gonna steal his dance moves shout! I stole it.

"Stop right there criminal scum! No one breaks the law on my watch!" it was a gudn. Uh oh I had to escape, but it was ok becos I could fly since im a dragon.

I flew away, doin an uncontrollable hiphop dance. I cudent believe Vensdrendrs soul had bin turned into a dance! It was a pritty fabulous dance, I mayde her fashionable and fabulous she used to wear weird clothes and no one liked her. Uh totes oh, omg im starting to spik like hildreannaleena, uh oh. MIRAAK HAD NOTICED! He wos so anger, he sent me back to morrowind as a punishment for steal his hophip moves.

I woke up in balmoral, the city there it wos cool

I heard a funny noise.

"Omg wtf was that?" I arksed

"lol a silt strider, theyre rly loud,' sed an ugely dark elf, no offence to her but she wos ugly.

"Whats ur name?" I arsked.

"Falanu from house hlaalu."

OMG

"Ur eval, you stole all my tears!"

"wut are you on abowt? Omg, ur a dragon!"

"ok capten obivious."

Falanu Hlaalu was wearing a fashionable dress. I wantd a dress, but I hadn't brort any money. Maybe if I did my new dance moves ppl wud give me money. I started dancing n every1 thort I wos rly werd.

"Can you help me, I come from skyrim time and I need to get bark" I sed to every1. "I come from the year 2011."

Suddenly doctor who music started playing becos I time travvelled. Everyone got their cell phones to start texting the news to their friends. It was only 2002.

"Rly tho, I come from 206 years in the future! That's when skyrim takes place."

"wtf, 2011 is not 206 years in the future, ur bad at maths!" said a voice.

IT WAS THE NEREVARINE! Nereverinealembarin! He was wearin the coolest clothes, he had his converse shoes which were fashionable, he had the iphpone 6 even tho it isn't out yet he wos just that cool. He was so cool, his hair was in the most fashiomable style. He wos a drak elf.

"Omg, Nevervveairnamerbain, pls help me!"

But he wos the coolest kid at morrowind high, so he wos too cool to help me. Danm oh well, I wud haf to find a way back to skyrim obamaself. I walked away dejectedly, my face was sad.

"weight! I will help u after all!" the nevevraine had had a change of heart.

I turned arownd and was so happy. Then I accidentally used my dance dragon shout it wos rly embarrassing I danced. But it was ok, nerevarinealembarin dident judge. "I know how to get back!"

"how?"

Meberenlembarin started walking, he cast a levitate spell and walked towards the horizon, I cud follow easily becos dragons can fly becos they have wings, I learnt this in sceinse class.

We ended up back in solstheim, at miraak's house. He wos alive evan tho it was the past, becos he old. He wos asleep. I played an alarm sound in his eer and he woke up.

"Miraakelieramberina – " sed nereverainalembarin

"wtf, that's not my nmae!

"whatevs, if u don't make odahviing back to skyrim time I will take away ur marshmallows." Marshammwlos were miraak's faverit food. He wud die wifout them lol

UH OH MIRAAAK WOS ANGERY, HE DIDENT LIKE BEING AWOKEN FROM HIS NAP COS HE WOS OLD

He wanted to kill me and absorp my soul to make some new dance moves! I wud not let him, I showted the most fabulous dragonshot – "STUPIT DUM' oh no he turned so dumb he forgot how to kill dragens lol

BUT OH NO HE HAD FORGOTTEN HOW TO SEND ME BACK TO SKYRIM TIME TOOOO!

I turned arownd, I saw a tv! I dident know tvs had been invented yet in 2002. I put doctor who in the video player, and the music started playing. I closed my eyes and used my dragon shout to rock out to the doctor who theem.

When I opened my eyes I wos in skyrim time! Yay

Uh oh, something wos wrong.

I HAD CAUSED A PARADOX

* * *

Hi every1 and thx 4 reed! I fink I will wrap up odahviing in a chapter or mabye 2. It wos only ment to be a small siyd story so not as long as skyrim high wich wos 12 chaptars. I haven't bin able to update much becos I wos away, but I am also working on a chapter of hildreannaleena! Thx for reading about the adventures of Odahviing the crossdresser dragon, I hope u r not like alduin who is meen to crossdressers. Thxies every1!

\- Love frum Reenava


	10. Odahviing Drun Uzgrolein

I am odahviing, the most fashion dragon in all the tamriels. But I hat corsed sometyhin terrible to happen …. A paradox! I had to set things strate. When someone causes a paradox in skyrem, it makes an altarnat reality, but instead of ppl and dragons there were just flowers. Flowers are pritty, but if I didn't fix the pardox the 2 unicorns wud merge and everyone would become a flower! This would b a bad sityooachen, obvisely.

I dident know how to fix the paraocks, so I had to read a book on how. I went to the library and pulled outan old dusty book, it was _The Lusty Arognen Maid. _Oh no, that wosent the right book. Burnjolf, he went to skyrim high my old school, he liked the lusty arognn maid it wos his favourite book. He looked anger that I had touched his book, hang on he wasn't a flower he wos a prsn!

"Burnrope, how are you a prsn instead of a flower?"

"wut r u on abowt?'

"Umm every1 else is a flower excipt you."

Burrnsoup looked around. The libreren I nthe library was a flower. She looked disapprove of the lust argonnent ,aid but cudent talk becos she was a f;pwer/

This cud only meen one thing: Burnrope was buryol from main reality! But I still dident know wot I shud do so I thinked. What alwqays helped me? Fabulous dresses! If I could find a rly fabules dress mabye I cud fix the paradox. I fkew to my fav shop, the radient rainment. The mean elves cudent kick me out cos they were flowers, they just sat there lookin angerly. I stole a dress, but I felt bad so I took some money from the cash register and gave it to them to pay them. It was fabulous with pretty sequins. I flew back to thje librey, but buirbnyold was gone. I sighed, I had to use the console ~ to bring him back. It wos a good thihng I plaid on pc, I had to get the pc virgin of skyrim so I cud mod fabulous dresses. I used a cosole command tobring burnyolf back.

"Wtf, how did I get here?"

"Wif a consoul commend."

"Butt that's cheatin!"

I was shcoekd at the accuse. "I wud never cheet on my true love, Vensedren. Only Meglieramberina cheets, she has 8 bfs at wuns!"

"Hu?"

"Nvm, ok I know how 2 get back to main universe, you have to put on this dress."

Burnyolf took one look at the dress and him face said no. "At least get a pritty dress!" He stomped off to the nearest shop to buy a good fress. Teers stung my eyes, I was so upset that he thort my fashen sens was bad. Falanu Hlaalu appared but cudent steel my tears cos she wos a flower. Maybe I liked ppl being flowers. I cud turn eval and take over the world! Then I decided not to.

Burnjolf chose a dress, he stole it because hes a theif hes in the thieves guild. I didn't think it was as nice as the one I chose, but whatevs. He put it on , and suddenly the world went swirly. I got knoced out, it was very dramatic. When I woke up we were back in the right time! I had fixed the parasocks because I am amazing. Oh no, I sounded like megelieramberina, I am not arrogent its just gud 2 have sle f confidents.

I had one missen left before skryim hi- I mean b4 I was happy. I had to find a way to bring back vensedren. I flew to her grave. If Alduin could resurrect dragons, why cudent I? I tried, but it didn't work. It was ok, I was karm, I had a plan. Off I flew to alden, he was at the pub drinkin with his friends becos he thinks hes so cool. I put on my daedric fabulous dress and wolked into the pub imposingly. I looked tuff and stong. All of Alduin's friends and his new gurlfrend, Onliin, were scared of me. But Alduin was actin tuff, he came up to me walkin aggrisiely. He punched me in the face, but my dardic armer defledted the attack and he ended up punchin himself in the face instead lol. He fell o nthe grownd, unconschus. He cudent die becos he was an important npc. I looted an item off his corpse 'Aldenws resurrect power'

My hart wos beetin fast becos I was so excite. I flew over to Vensdren and chanted a spell which I now magcelly knew. She appeared, she had lost weight and was now a skeleton. I gave her a cake so she wud be normel. She suddenly fflew off, I was confusion. I flew after her. She arrived at Radient Rainment, I knew whjy, to buy a fashiomnable outfit!. I was so prowd of her. Sudden;y she ca,me out of the shop, lookin so buutiful.

"Omg, Vensendre, will you marry me?"

"I thort we alriddy got marriage."

"Oh ya, I forgot lol."

The next day it was our wedding, everyone came including hildreannaleena. Alduoin didn't come becos he was in hospital.

Oh no the wedding got crashed!

It turned out it was just Falanu Hlaalu, collecting tears of happimness from all the dragons that were attending,

We played our favourite songs by sum kool artists like Wun Direcshun, Justen Burber and The beetles. We had a limosine. Our cake was in the shape of two dragons, it was so romant.

We moved into a fabvulus house and lived happily ever aftr, the end… until skyrim high starts lol.

* * *

Wow, thx every1 for reed Odahviing! It makes me sentimintal to finish the final chapter. I bettar not shed a teer of sad or Falanu Hlaalu might appear to steal lol. Don't owrry, Odahviing will still be in the Adventures of Hildreannaleena and Skyrim High 2. Thanks evry1, stay tuna for the next Hildreannaleena which is the next fanfic been written.


End file.
